


Everything you touch turns to gold.

by Wildspace



Series: Olympics 'verse. [3]
Category: Football RPF
Genre: 2016 Summer Olympics, Established Relationship, M/M, mention of the Barca squad, mention of the Brazil NT
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-01
Updated: 2017-06-01
Packaged: 2018-11-07 12:46:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11059260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wildspace/pseuds/Wildspace
Summary: Kneeling down on the grass, crying and breathing hard. More beautiful than ever. Newly gold medalist.





	Everything you touch turns to gold.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello there :)  
> I'm posting the last part of this universe. Finally. Almost one year after having this all idea. (Yep, it's that bad). So, this universe is one of my first finished works and it feels pretty good to ended something after all. Now, I can start working on all my others projects (and they're a lot). Hope you'll like this last part and maybe we'll see each other on one of my future works. :)
> 
> Like always, this is no Beta'd so please, don't hesitate to tell me if you saw mistakes, I'll correct them as soon as I can.  
> (Title is from the song "Gold" by Imagine Dragons.)

Of course, Brazil has to face Germany for the final. It's like destiny. It's like a provocation ; like an « are you gonna let down your fans like you did in the World Cup ? ». It sucks, really sucks. It hurts too because the wound is still there – there is this deep scar carved in the Brazilians' hearts. Neymar's scar has trouble healing because it's different from the others' scars. In the Brazilian fight against Germany, he wasn't there. He was injured – he was _useless_. And maybe it's what hurt the most. He didn't have the chance to try to change the issue of the match, didn't share the defeat with his team – not like if he was actually there with them, like if he was losing the match himself. He wasn't on the field when the Brazil national team loose one to seven in the World Cup. He wasn't there and it still hurts so much.

 

And now, Brazil has to face Germany in the Olympics Games' final. Neymar is not sure what hurt the most. Because now, all the weight of a Brazilian victory is on his shoulders. And it's really heavy. But he can't fail. He just can't.

 

+

 

Across the ocean, there is Leo. Leo who's just hoping history doesn't repeat itself – pray for it actually. Yes, he is that desperate. This time, he doesn't really know if he can put back the millions of pieces together if Neymar breaks down after another defeat against the German team. Deep down, he knows he can still see the cracks carved on Neymar's heart. Leo tries to not think too much about that, except he can't keep his mind to be more focus on Neymar's match than his own training.

 

Obviously, on the twentieth of August, his television is on – playing the game as a background sound. He invites some guys of the team over to dinner because it seems normal – Neymar is his boy, but he's also _their_ boy. And Rafinha and Dani are their friends, ready to play with all their hearts to win a gold medal. So the Argentinean gathers some of his teammates to have a nice dinner and, later, they can watch the final all together. Leo is pretty glad they are all here because even if he tries not to be too open about his feelings, he's quite stressed about the game. His friends are a good way to keep his mind occupied and he's almost always up for a nice evening with them.

 

+

 

It takes twenty-seven minutes for Leo to breathe more easily. He watched Neymar score the goal on the screen, his eyes only focusing on the big green number ten print on the yellow jersey – like a hawk's eyes on his prey. The ball finds the back of the net and breathing feels more easy for Leo. The match isn't finished yet but, at least, Brazil manages to score a goal and its once step closer to victory. Except it all went down when the Germany national team find her way to the goal. In the fifty-nine minutes, Max Meyer scores and breathing is harder again for Leo.

The two teams don't make another goal after that and they have to play extra time. It's hard. Leo can easily tell by the way the players' faces are showing tiredness – even a little nerviness for some of them. Most of the time, the Argentinean demonstrated an almost perfect composure but he can doubtless understand them. It's the Olympics Games' final we are talking about and they have to play extra-time. It's hard and exhausting. Leo prays hard for one of the team to end the torture, to score the victory goal. Somebody must find the back of the net because if nobody does, it is the penalty shoot-outs that await them.

 

At the end of extra-time, the score is still one to one. Nothing changes and they have to go to the penalty. Leo's not sure if his heart can't make it through that.

 

+

 

The German player takes place on the penalty spot. The German player shoot. The German player scores. The Brazilian player takes place on the penalty spot. The Brazilian player shoot. The Brazilian player scores. And it's always the same thing four times over. The excitation keeps growing in the stadium and Leo can see how Neymar is tense by the way the line of his jaw is drawn. He knows it'll feel like a rock if he was there to slide his fingertips on it. Leo saw the last German player takes place, watched him shoot and Weverton stops the ball. There is a breathing stuck in Leo's throat escaping so fast it almost hurts him. There. There, there's an opportunity to takes. That's the chance for Brazil to win a gold medal – the last title they are missing.

The next few minutes are weird. The time seems to stop but everything is also happening so fast. Leo's not sure he can watch. He's standing between his living room and his kitchen – ready to run if everything goes down. He can't face another break down from Neymar on his television. In front of all his friends. So far away from his lover.

Neymar kisses the ball one last time and put it down. The Brazilian takes his run-up, slow down and then speed up. His foot touches the ball. And then, there are so many screams of joy in Leo's house. It's overwhelming and Leo's pretty sure his heart gonna explodes. Because there, just there on his massive screen television, there is his lover. Kneeling down on the grass, crying and breathing hard. More beautiful than ever. Newly gold medalist.

 

+

 

There is the joy. There is the cry. There is the scream. Everything is blurry but Leo can still see the winning team celebrating on the television screen. The camera shows how hysteric the stadium is and there is a sea of yellow and green everywhere. It is beautiful and overwhelming. Even before seeing his face, Leo knows for sure that Neymar is crying. So much joy contents in this big uglies tears. The Argentinean wishes he could be there with his lover, wrap him in a hug so tight there's a good chance his ribs gonna break. He wants to tell him how proud of him he is, how glad he is for this win. It so freaking deserved. But maybe Leo isn't really impartial because he's ready to put the all world in Neymar's hands – without a second of hesitation.

 

+

 

Everybody hugging him. Everybody touching him. Everybody congratulating him. Everybody screaming their joy. Everybody saying how much they are proud of the Brazil national team. Everybody waving the Brazilian flag. Everybody wanting a picture of _the heroes_. Everybody shaking so hard it makes their movements difficult. Everybody embracing their people. Evebody thinking; _they did it, we did it_. Everybody feeling the weight of the gold medal around their neck in advance. Everybody slowly realizing. Everybody rooting for Brazil a gold medalist for a few moment.

 

+

 

Rafinha wraps himself around Neymar's body – squeezing as hard as he can, whispering words in his ear. _We did it, you did it. I'm so proud of you. You did well princesa, so freaking well._

 

+

 

Leo isn't expecting his phone to ring. He still has his eyes focus on the screen in front of him, watching the joy of the Brazilian people and the players walking around the pitch with their medals around their necks. When his phone rings, he's so concentrating on the image the television is showing him – a thrilling Neymar with his son in his arms, he doesn't reach out for it. It's actually Gerard whose noticing the ringtone, takes the phone into his own hands and put the device into Leo's. The smaller man picks up without even looking at the name of the screen.

 

+

 

The first thing he's heard is his own name. _(Leo, Leo, Leo, Leo, Leo.)_ Neymar is chanting in his phone – his voice so full of delight it makes Leo's heart flutter. It's Leo whose supposed to do that, not Neymar, but clearly, the older man can't find the strength to stop his lover from chanting his name. It takes five all minutes for Neymar to stop saying Leo's name and, after that, all he wants is to face-timing with the Argentinean. The latter isn't sure it's a good idea because he's still on the pitch and there are dozens of cameras pointed at him, taking pictures of his every move. Neymar tells him to stop being so paranoid, makes gently fun of him and convince him to accept his face-time call all at once. (Leo will never stop being amazed by the power of persuasion the Brazilian has over him.)

 

Almost instantly, there is Neymar's face all over the screen of his phone. He has Davi Lucca on one of his hips and a smile so big it's gonna rip his jaw up. Leo waves a hand at the blond kid and he's reward with an «  _Olá Messi_  » where the 's' syllable is still too long. The Argentinean and the little boy start talking about how amazing is the kid's dad and Neymar says nothing. He watches the screen of his phone with such an intensity Leo feels like the Brazilian is just in front of him – not all the way across the ocean. Without Leo noticing, Neymar rotated so that Leo now sees the stadium behind him. It's a blurry sea of yellow and green – people chanting his lover's name. It's really beautiful and Leo knows it's part of the reason why Neymar's eyes sparkling so much. They talk for a few minutes and, for a change, it's Leo who speaks the most. Telling him how much he's proud of him, how well he played tonight, how magnificent he was. Leo really can't wait for Neymar to be back – to kiss every small piece of his skin for showing how much he _feels_ proud of him. Just before their phone call ended, Leo says one more thing. It turns all night long in Neymar's head and way longer after that. It never really leaves Neymar's mind actually.

 

_I'm so in love with you and I really don't know how the entire world hasn't already seen it._

 

 


End file.
